


An Army of Frogs

by nightfangfox



Category: Homestuck, Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Dumb Kids and Aliens, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangfox/pseuds/nightfangfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title- Genesis Frog</p>
<p>In which moving to Japan was a FANTASTIC idea and aliens are just nothing new anymore.</p>
<p>Rated for swearing- Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunsou was originally a kid's anime, after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suddenly Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is literally nowhere to fit this in the actual fic-
> 
> About Homestuck: The Game ended and all the baddies are dead and everybody except for the lusii/guardians is alive through Paradox/Time/Dreambubble shenanigans and they all live on Earth. The trolls have to hide because of their REALLY OBVIOUS differences to humans. Everybody splits up into groups and move across the globe.
> 
> About Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunsou: This could really take place almost anywhere during the series and after the movies, to be completely honest. I will probably mention some certain DRAGONS and WATER ALIENS, perhaps even bring up AKU-AKU if it happens to go that way (universe cancer, anyone?) but seriously, this goddamn anime could just throw anything in anywhere and it makes sense. I'll be using English pronouns and whatevers because I own some seasons in English and thus have easy access to it. If you are looking for shitty broken Japanese, you will not find it here friend.

Moving to Japan was a great idea, Jade believes. Very few people here judge her for her ears, if she wears the right clothing, so she doesn't have to hide them too often. Dirk, Nepeta, and Feferi, who she lives with, all seem to agree. Dirk was ecstatic to learn that others would make the move with him, since the whole thing was his idea. Once he got used to the idea of other people around him near constantly, he seemed to acknowledge that having others nearby who went through the Game was a good idea, even if he isn't too comfortable around others. It probably helped that at least one of his new housemates was into robotics.

Nepeta and Feferi had made the decision to live together- they just didn't feel right being apart after their time as Fefetasprite. Nepeta and Equius had broken their moiraillegiance when they met up in the dream bubbles as neither was willing to admit that if they had talked about his hemospectrum issue neither would probably have died. Feferi and Nepeta have started up their own pale romance and tend to communicate silently. This and their playful natures have put the two on par with the Egbert-Crocker duo in the pranking department.

The Game players moved into a house just big enough for the four of them in a nice suburb a little outside Tokyo. They could see a radio tower from their back yard, and a little research revealed that it was owned by a family called Nishizawa. Their Gift of Gab badges really come in handy, since none of them actually speak Japanese aside from Dirk. The kids who live next door, the Hinatas, have a very lively household, although they rarely ever see more than the siblings and their mother Aki. All in all, they live peacefully and, despite being horribly nightmare-ridden and PTSD positive, relatively normally.

* * *

"You stupid frog! Stop building your dumb Gundams and get your chores done!"

"Gero gero ge! You foolish Pekoponian, chores are for slaves like you!"

"Say that to my face, I dare you!"

Fuyuki couldn't help but smile at what his idea of 'normal life' had become. He sighed at Keroro's screams reached his ears and just hoped that the new neighbors couldn't hear them. They were nice, if a little odd. One of the girls almost never took off those dog ears of hers and the guy's glasses could probably kill someone. He rarely ever saw the other two, just heard them giggling and the occasional colorful cursing from one of their poor victims.

He suddenly got a great idea. He knew from occasional conversations that the two hidden girls had a bit of a sweet tooth, and that the more seen ones both liked robots, what if he could get them a sort of late housewarming gift for them? It would be a really nice thing to do, and they seemed so interesting!

He put down his book and went down the stairs, careful to watch out for any flying projectiles that might be headed for his face at a very high speed- oh c'mon!

"Gerooo... Oh! Fuyuki, thank goodness! Your sister is a horrible monster, protect me from her!"

"I'll horrible monster you! You are in so much trouble, do you understand me?!" Natsumi stomped in from the living room and held Keroro by his arm, indicating the hole in the door she just came through. "That hole is your fault, fridiot. You're patching that up!"

The door bell just barely cut through Keroro's cries. Thinking nothing of the commotion in the front hall, Fuyuki answered the door.

"Hey man, I don't mean to be rude or anything but we can hear this lovers' squabble next door and we'd appreciate if you could tone it down just a- oh my fucking god."

Oh. That's the guy next door, and he has noticed Keroro.

Oh no.


	2. Plushie Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade introduces herself to the Hinata family with a cunning plan

Fuyuki had a distinct feeling of being completely screwed when the next door neighbor slowly closed the front door.

"I'm blaming this on you, frog."

"Gerooooo!"

* * *

"Hey Jade, if I told you those completely normal kids next door were very much not normal at all, how much would you believe me?"

"Well," replied Jade, tongue sticking out in concentration as she soldered a bit of wire to her latest project's inner structure. "You're gonna have to back that up with some proof, Mister Strider, and maybe a scale from one to us."

"Very funny, Jade." Dirk took a seat on a slightly-less-than-clear part of the worktable. "I went over to ask them to quiet down like a completely rational person and when the dorky kid opens the door his sister is arguing with a three foot tall frog in a hat."

Jade left off daubing the wire with cooling agent to stare at Dirk wide-mouthed. Dirk nodded in affirmation that yes, she did indeed hear correctly. Jade scrambled away from her work, only just remembering to place the daubing cloth away from anything that may spontaneously combust, and dragged Dirk out the door.

"Now you are absolutely certain about what you saw, right?" she demanded

"Of course I am."

Jade looked Dirk in the eye and whispered, "We need to look into this. We need a plan."

"Jade, get one of your squiddle plushies. I'll make sure Nepeta and Feferi stay here and keep and eye on things. If they ask you about the plushie, just say I caught the chick arguing with her dollie and told you about it," Dirk whispered back. He dashed off to find the two terrible trolls as Jade nodded in affirmation. She was ready to head next door in less than five minutes.

* * *

Natsumi had dragged Keroro into the basement to lecture him- rather unfairly in his opinion- and Fuyuki had already returned to his room to read when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" cried Fuyuki as he descended the stairs once more. He opened the door and there stood another neighbor, the girl one with the ears from the same house as that guy from earlier.

Uh-oh.

"Hi! My name is Jade Harley, I live next door! My housemate Dirk told me that your sister has a frog plushie, and I thought that maybe we could talk and be friends!" said the girl. Fuyuki noticed the little octopus-squid-thing doll she held in her arms and grinned awkwardly- wow, major bullet dodged there!

"Sis is a little busy right now, but if you want to come in I could try to make some tea? I'm not as good as Natsumi, but I can still do something," mumbled Fuyuki, scratching his head in embarrassment when Jade smiled wide, accepting his offer. He led Jade to the living room and motioned for her to take a seat. They made small talk until the tea kettle whistled. Fuyuki got up to get the tea just as Natsumi came in.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know we had a guest!" She smiled and bowed to Jade in greeting.

"Neither did I. Who are you and why do you smell like rifle grease?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa a new chapter already????? Hot diggity damn we are on fire here
> 
> Plushy Party Planning really only came up when I thought "plushies" and "annoying alliteration"
> 
> Ahahahahaha, cliffhanger! Spoiler, you all probably know who this is like wow


	3. Discovery Channel

 

Before Natsumi could blink, Giroro had burst in through the sliding back door, guns blazing at the neighbor girl, Jade. The black-haired girl’s eyes widened behind her already over-large glasses. Natsumi rushed to say “I can totally explain!” but was too late, as in a flash of green, Jade stood with a terrifying ash grey gun with a bright red diamond emblazoned on the side. She aimed it at Giroro’s head with the confidence of someone who knew how to use it.

"Girl’s Best Friend," Jade giggles behind her grin. "Your move, froggy!" Giroro grunted.

"Impressive, but you didn’t answer my question," he growled.

"I’m the next-door neighbor! Sorry if I still smell like the workshop; I was working on a project and I rushed over. By the way, miss!" She turned to Natsumi, who straightened and gulped, nervous. "That was really careless of you, arguing with the green one in the front hallway- you’re lucky it was Dirk who complained and not some other neighbor!" scolded Jade. "If the Men in Black start investigating this house, they might look into ours too, and we can’t be having that!"

Fuyuki and Keroro, who had heard the commotion, gasped in unison.

"You guys have aliens too?!"

"You mean we have competition?!"

"Can I talk to them?!"

"Giroro, ready the defenses!" ("Aye, sir!")

"Oooh, this is so cool!"

"Gero, this is bad!"

"A-ah, yeah, we do! But they’re precious family, and if you dare hurt either of them, you’ll regret it bad, I promise!" Jade’s snow-white ears started twitching, eliciting a gasp from the Hinata household. "The rest of us will hunt you down to the ends of this universe, and even the Alternian Empress wouldn’t be strong enough to curb our wrath- trust me, she tried!"

Giroro gaped at the doggirl. “You mean you’ve bested the Alternian fleet?! Impossible! Just the Battleship Condescension alone could wipe out our own forces in no time, let alone a couple of kids!” he cried, incredulous. “Besides, we would have heard of it if any of the fleet lost a battle, even clear out here.”

"Well," Jade giggled, bashful. "Technically it was only )(IC and her battleship, and we had the majority of the dreambubbles and time shenanigans on our side. Really, though, I don’t want to talk about this battle. It was painful for everybody."

"I won’t believe it until I’ve seen proof."

* * *

 

"Jade'll be fine," Dirk muttered for the third time.

"3833< But t)(at freig)(t gr33n splash means s)(e purrobubbly had purruble," reasoned Fefeta- no, Feferi and Nepeta.

"I still say that no, you cannot go- dammit."

* * *

Nepeta lifted Feferi over the Hinata's fence and the two trolls hid in a bush to watch the proceedings inside the house. They could see Jade and a smallish red creature with their strife specibi out...

"O)( glub, that's a K---ERONIAN!" whispered Feferi.

":33< a what?"

"They're frog angelianfish from Keron. Alternia's )(ad a guppy run-ins with them before," Feferi explained. "T)(ey're HOSTIL--E!"

":33< mew mean it might pounce jade? she's in danfur! we gotta help fur!" cried Nepeta, leaping from the bush. Her claws slid from her Strife deck and the tackled the red alien down. He grunted in surprise and Nepeta held her claws at the back of his head. ":33< don't mewve, meowtherfurricker"

"Nepeta! Feferi, call off your moirail, call her off! Giroro's fine, he's not a threat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of a ship with our favorite (or not) shitstains, pitch as Bec Noir's luscious fur. Look forward to it.
> 
> Ugh, I really stretched "angelianfish" and "aliens" ew
> 
> I came up with the title because people are discovering things and channel could be a fish pun so shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaaaaa this needs to be a thing that I finally get out of my head and onto digital paper
> 
> The title of this chapter was going to be Suddenly Salad but I had no way at all to make that work so I Suddenly Sergeant'd


End file.
